Tom Denem és a halhatatlanság
by stoobie
Summary: Gondolkodtatok már azon, hogyan juthatott el a Sötét Nagyúr a horcruxokig? Íme egy lehetséges válasz.


Tom Denem és a halhatatlanság

Tom Denem mindennél jobban vágyott a hatalomra. Az egyetlen dolog, ami lekörözte eme vágyát, az a halhatatlanság volt, s mindenre képes volt érte. Így aztán, mikor a kezébe került egy könyv, amiben a halhatatlanság elérésének négy módját írták le, egyetlen percig sem habozott.

1.: Ültess fát!

A tizenöt éves, kellemes külsejű, sima modorú fiú, aki mellesleg a Mardekár egyik prefektusa volt, továbbá iskolaelső is, egy hűvös, márciusi éjszakán kiosont a kastélyból. A telő hold fényénél a Tiltott Rengeteghez sietett, köpenye alatt pedig egy kis, alig egy lábnyi magas facsemetét rejtegetett. Gyógynövénytanról orozta el, miután annyira elkápráztatta a professzorát, hogy az azt sem vette volna észre, ha ördöghurok tekeredik a nyakára.

Egy fúriafűz bújt meg a köpeny alatt.

Amint megtalálta a megfelelőnek vélt helyet, előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy varázslat segítségével egy kis gödröt készített. Óvatosan elővette a kis fát, és belehelyezte. Újabb varázslat segítségével betemette a gyökerét és a tövének egy kis részét, majd meg is locsolta, hogy biztosan megeredjen.

A tökéletesen végzett munka megnyugtató érzésével a lelkében tért vissza a kastélyba.

Az ültetést követően szinte naponta kijárt megnézni, fejlődik-e a fácska. A változás csak az utolsó előtti tanítási napon tűnt fel neki. A törzs, ami ültetéskor alig volt egy ujjnyi, megvastagodott, s halványzöld rügyek borították a vékony kis ágakat. Két nap múlva bosszúsan, mégis kicsit elégedetten ült fel a vonatra, ami visszavitte Londonba, hogy egy újabb gyűlöletes nyarat töltsön az árvaházban.

Minden eddiginél jobban vágyott vissza a Roxfortba, s amikor megkezdődött az újabb tanév, első dolga volt, hogy megnézze magának a fűzt.

Őszinte mosoly tűnt fel az arcán, mikor látta, hogy a fa közel egy métert nőtt a nyáron. A törzse már olyan vastag volt, mint a karja, az ágak megszaporodtak, és levelek tömkelege borította őket.

Közel hajolt, hogy még alaposan szemügyre vehesse halhatatlanságának kulcsát. Teljesen elbűvölte a lomb mardekáros zöldje, s finoman megérintett egy hosszúkás, recés szélű levelet.

A kis fa – ami már majdnem akkora volt, mint maga Denem – azonban nem vette jó néven a tolakodást. A súlyos csapás váratlanul, és a bal szeme alatt érte a fiút.

Két másodpercig csak meglepetten pislogott, majd felülkerekedett benne a düh, és a következő pillanatban az addig oly nagy becsben tartott fúriafűz már lángokban állt.

2,: Írj egy könyvet!

Miután a fanevelés csúfos kudarcba fulladt, Tom a második javaslatot fontolgatta. Tetszett neki az ötlet, miszerint lejegyezheti, s ezáltal megőrizheti az utókornak értékes gondolatait. El is határozta, hogy novemberben, az első roxmortsi kimenő során szerez magának egy kis naplót, amibe leírhatja, milyen fontos a mágusok vérének tisztasága, a muglik és a többi haszontalan élőlény elnyomása, hogy aztán mágusok sok-sok generációja okulhasson belőle.

Hamarosan elérkezett a várva várt szombat is, amikor elsőként hagyta el a kastélyt. Rögtön a kis írószerbolthoz sietett, s hosszas válogatás után egy fekete, bőrkötéses naplót vásárolt. A talárja zsebébe rejtette, hogy megóvja a havas esőtől, s anélkül, hogy bármely más helyre betért volna, visszatért az iskolába.

Bevette magát a hatodikosok hálótermébe, ami üres volt, lévén, hogy minden szobatársa a közeli faluban múlatta az időt. Előkapta a ládájából a tintásüveget és a pennát, majd izgatottan az íróasztalához ült, felcsapta a napló fedelét, a patyolatfehér papírlap fölé vitte a pennát… És megakadt.

Fogalma sem volt, milyen néven írja meg a könyvet, csak egyet tudott: nem azon, amit a mugli apjától örökölt. Kibámult az ablakon – pontosabban elmélyülten figyelte az elvarázsolt festményt -, s a nagy gondolkodásban fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a pennáról a szűz lapra csöpög a tinta, s rejtelmes módon a foltoknak nyoma sem marad.

Fél órán át keresgélt egy hangzatos, félelmet keltő nevet, de nem járt sikerrel. Nagyot sóhajtva úgy döntött, hogy nem erőlködik tovább, inkább kivárja, míg az áhított név rátalál. Elrámolt mindent, közben pedig be kellett látnia, hogy nem csak a név okoz neki gondot, hanem a leendő, népnevelő nagy mű címe is.

Ebéd közben ráébredt arra is, hogy mielőtt nekilát az írásnak, alaposan át kell gondolnia mindent, nem ugorhat bele fejest ostoba mugli módjára. Értelmes, összeszedett művet akart alkotni, olyat, amit apák a fiúkra örökítenek, még évszázadok múltán is.

Egy hét telt el a kis füzet megvásárlása óta, de azóta ki sem nyitotta. Már tudta, mit hogyan fog leírni, megvolt a cím is, már csak a művésznév megtalálása okozott számára problémát. Egy fagyos hajnalon aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem halogatja tovább értékes gondolatainak megörökítését. Pálcája fényénél előkotorta a szükséges dolgokat, és munkához látott. Először is kis fénygömböt varázsolt az asztal fölé, épp csak akkorát, hogy lássa, mit ír, de a fénye ne zavarja horpasztó társait.

Pennáját a fekete tintába mártotta, s eltökélten hajolt a patyolat lap fölé. A toll hegyét a papírhoz érintette, s nagy lendülettel leírta a címet, majd az első mondatot. Ismét megmártotta az íróeszközt, s amikor nekilátott volna a második mondatnak, meglepve vette észre, hogy minden szó, amit addig leírt, eltűnt. Megrökönyödve bámulta a makulátlan oldalt.

Megrázta a fejét, s arra gondolt, bizonyára fáradt elméje űzi vele ezt a csúf tréfát. Előző este ugyanis későig tanult, s talán csak három órát aludt. Hiába, a napló ugyanolyan üres volt, mint tíz perccel korábban. Összeszorította a fogait, s újra a papírra karcolta az eltűnt szavakat. Ezúttal azonban, mikor végzett, le sem vette róla a szemét, s így azt kellett látnia, hogy az ő művészien kanyarított betűit egyszerűen beissza a lap.

Hirtelen dühében először lángra akarta lobbantani a gonoszdi naplót, aztán meggondolta magát. Egyszer még jó szolgálatot tehet neki ez a bosszantó kis füzet.

3.: Fess egy képet!

A képkészítést a karácsonyi szünetre időzítette, amikor jóformán üres volt az iskola. A biztonság kedvéért azért felkereste a Szükség Szobáját, ami, felismerve az óhaját, egy hatalmas műterem formájában várta, mikor belépett. A hatalmas, kristálytiszta ablakokon bezúdult a sápadt decemberi napfény, tökéletesen megvilágítva a terem közepén álló festőállványt. A háromlábú szerkezeten hófehér vászon feszült, s akkora volt, mint Tom ágya. Amellett, egy kis asztalkán apró tégelyek százai álltak, s mindegyik más-más árnyalatú festéket tartalmazott. Volt ott még néhány vízzel teli vödör is és egy tucat különféle ecset.

Tom elégedetten bólintott. A szoba mindent megadott neki, amire szüksége volt. Egy pöccintéssel víz- és festékállóvá tette a talárját, találomra megfogott egy ecsetet, majd hosszasan keresgélt a színek között. A halvány, a vidám, a harsogó, a barátságos színeket rögtön kizárta, s miután tovább szűkítette a kört, három maradt: a méregzöld, a vérvörös és a koromfekete.

Végül csak elhatározta magát, és belemártotta a mókussörtéket a fekete festékbe. Aztán csak állt, mozdulatlanul, hosszú perceken át. Végül tétova mozdulattal egy vízszintes vonalat húzott középre, a vászon teljes hosszában. Ahogy ezzel végzett, meglódult a fantáziája, s azzal együtt a keze is. Hamarosan már egy romokban álló, füstöt eregető ház körvonalai látszottak. Annyira belelendült az alkotásba, hogy szinte nem is nézte, mit hova fest, csak vitte a vágy, hogy maradandót alkosson.

Fél óra múltán elhajította az ecsetet, majd egy másikkal mocskosszürkére festette a hátteret. Újabb ecsetcsere után apró, vörös pöttyökkel látta el a romot, mintegy jelezve, hogy itt-ott még izzanak a gerendák.

Eztán a zöld színnel kezdett dolgozni, s némi hezitálás után – talán az egyik árvaházi kirándulás során látott szürrealista festmény hatására – egy koponyát mázolt a ház fölé.

Hátrébb lépett, és összehúzott szemmel vizsgálgatni kezdte a művét. Valamit még hiányolt, s némi töprengés után úgy érezte, családjának és házának jelképe tökéletessé teheti a festményt. Újra a zöld festékbe mártotta az ecsetet, közben azt fontolgatta, hova is helyezze a kígyót. A földön tekergős verziót rögtön elvetette, mondván, az olyan sablonos, abban semmi egyedi nem lenne. A következő ötlete az volt, hogy esetleg ugyanúgy a „levegőbe" festi, mint a koponyát, de végül úgy döntött, hogy ezzel pont ellenkező hatást érne el, mint szeretne. A félelemkeltés helyett nevetségessé tenné az alkotását.

A végleges változat majdnem egy órával később született meg, amikor már a harmadik kört rótta lassú léptekkel. Apró, rideg mosollyal lépett vissza a vászonhoz, és jól rányomva az ecsetet, megfestette a kígyót, amint a koponya szétnyíló állkapcsán tekergőzött kifelé.

Szinte teljesen elégedett volt az elkészült művel, ám hiányérzete a kígyó odafestésével nem szűnt meg. Kis vacillálás után úgy érezte, rájött a megoldásra. Lecserélte az ecsetet arra, amelyikkel a vörös foltokat kente a vászonra, és néhány gyors mozdulattal odaírta a nevet, amit egy héttel azelőtt talált ki magának.

iLord Voldemort/i.

Elégedetten hagyta el a titkos kis helyiséget, s a nagyterembe sétált, hogy megebédeljen. Épp a desszertet fogyasztotta, amikor rádöbbent, hogy mit hiányolt a képből. Az életet. Szép volt, jó volt, de semmi sem mozdult rajta, pedig ő azt akarta, hogy a füst bodorodjon, a kígyó tekeredjen, a koponya muhaházzon.

Amint végzett az evéssel, visszasietett a festményéhez, hogy minél előbb megvalósíthassa a tervét.

Azonban, mikor rádöbbent, hogy nem ismeri a festmény életre keltésének módját, éktelen haragjában felgyújtotta a vásznat.

4.: Nemzz egy fiút!

Ezzel, az utolsó javaslattal pedig egyáltalán nem foglalkozott. Fenntartásai voltak vele a másik három, kudarcba fulladt próbálkozás után, és az, hogy irtózott mindenféle testi kontaktustól, eleve lehetetlenné tette a dolgot.

Különben sem volt olyan boszorkány a Roxfortban, akit megfelelőnek talált volna hozzá.

oOo

Mindezek után döntött úgy, hogy végleg hátat fordít mindennek, ami mugli. Ezen elhatározását tett követte, s azonmód a lángok martalékává tette a kis könyvet, ami ezeket az ostoba tanácsokat adta. Miután elégedettel eltüntette a kis kupac hamut, elővett egy könyvtári könyvet, és olvasni kezdte.

Hamarosan megakadt a tekintete a horcrux szón.


End file.
